Norwegian Ridgeback? Utter Nonsense!
by D. Mitch
Summary: Draco Malfoy sneaks out after curfew to catch Harry Potter with a dragon and gets more than he bargained for. Contains SPANKING of a preteen child. Don't like? Don't read!


Title: Norwegian Ridgeback? Utter nonsense!  
Author: Mitch  
Rating: PG for spanking.  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. No copyright  
infringement of any kind is intended. I am merely playing with her characters. ;)

(PS/SS page 240; U.S. Edition)  
Professor McGonagall, in a tartan bathrobe and a hair net, had Malfoy by the ear.  
"Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you --"  
"You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming – he's got a dragon!"  
"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on – I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"  
(PS/SS page 240; U.S. Edition)

Professor Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House and Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was a man who highly valued his sleep, although such a claim would be scoffed at by the many students he'd caught out of bed past curfew. Unless he was engaged in brewing a potion or grading papers that he'd left until the last moment, Professor Snape retired to his bed-chamber promptly at eleven-thirty each night and woke at precisely six-thirty each morning. Therefore, when the wards on his door, coupled by rather insistent knocking, signaled that he had a visitor at twelve-thirty in the morning, to say he was less than pleased would be an understatement.

Furiously snatching his wand from underneath his pillow as he got out of bed, he Transfigured his dressing gown into a pair of standard teaching robes and stormed through his quarters to the door. Viciously snatching the doorknob, he wrenched it open and glared…. into the stern, angry face of Professor Minerva McGonagall, who had Draco Malfoy's ear held in a vice-like grip.

He shot Malfoy a warning glare as the boy opened his mouth to speak. "Shall we take this conversation to my office?" He suggested, joining the professor and student in the hallway and slamming the door to his quarters, resetting the ward before striding down the hall to his office.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will please sit and wait for me," he ordered, holding the door open to allow the boy to enter his office.

"Yes, sir." Malfoy cast a rather weak glare at Professor McGonagall as she released his ear, rubbing at the abused ear as he ducked under Professor Snape's arm and into the office.

"What is the meaning of this, Minerva?" Severus hissed after casting a silencing charm around himself and the Deputy Headmistress so Malfoy would not hear their discussion.

Professor McGonagall lips thinned at his tone and she threw him a reproving frown. "I found Mr. Malfoy at the foot of the staircase to the highest astronomy tower, spouting off some nonsense about Harry Potter and a dragon."

It was Professor Snape's turn to frown. "What in Merlin's name would Potter be doing with a dragon?"

Professor McGonagall waved a hand dismissively. "I've taken twenty points from Slytherin and he's been assigned detention. I wouldn't have disturbed you, but -- "

"No, you were quite right to bring him directly to me." He glanced into his office, where Malfoy sat in front of his desk, fidgeting nervously. "I will handle it from here, Minerva, but please do inform me of the time and place of his detention."

"Of course, Severus." Professor McGonagall inclined her head and strode off, presumably heading to bed herself. _Which is where I'd like to be,_ Professor Snape thought sourly. He cancelled the silencing charm and stalked into his office, slamming the door behind it. Malfoy jumped and Professor Snape allowed himself a satisfied smirk as he cast locking and silencing charms on the door before making his way to his desk.

He did not sit, but instead loomed over the boy, dark glare still present on his stern features.

"What time is curfew in this castle, Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy, for his part, seemed fully puzzled by the sudden question. "Eleven, sir."

"And what time is _my_ assigned curfew for first and second year Slytherins?"

"N-nine thirty, sir." Malfoy answered, understanding apparently dawning as he realized that he was indeed in deep trouble.

"Then perhaps you'd care to explain to me _why_ exactly Professor McGonagall is bringing you to me at twelve-thirty in the morning?" Professor Snape demanded in his most dangerous voice.

"Professor, I to—I mean, borrowed a book from Weasley and it had a note in it from his brother. He and Potter were going to be getting rid of a dragon, a Norwegian Ridgeback, tonight at midnight!" Malfoy silently pleaded that the professor would believe him.

Professor Snape searched the young Malfoy heir's face for any signs of dishonesty but found none. Whatever information he'd received, he fully believed it to be true.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do not care if you received intelligence that Potter was breeding chimaeras in the uppermost astronomy tower, _nothing_ gives you the right to be out of bed _three hours past your assigned curfew._" The Potions Master thundered, causing the boy in front of him to jump in surprise. He took a deep breath, lifting his hand and pinching the bridge of his nose, attempting to calm himself. It would do no good to punish the boy in this state of anger. He extended his arm, pointing to the corner. "Go, stand, hands at your side, until I call you." He ordered.

"Professor?"

"NOW!" The boy jumped from his seat, scampering over to the corner and planting his nose in it in a matter of seconds.

Professor Snape strode around his desk and lowered himself onto his chair, practicing steady breathing exercises. Of course, it was not unusual for him to catch students out of bed past curfew; it was not even unheard of for him to catch Slytherins out of bed past curfew, but never had one of _his_ first-years been brought in so far past curfew. Most of his first years were still too scared of him to risk sneaking out after he'd sent them off to bed. This particular first year seemed to think that because of his family name he was above such _meaningless _rules as curfew. He thought he'd made it perfectly clear in September that such rule-breaking would not be tolerated in Slytherin House, but apparently the boy chose to disregard his warning. _Well, then he knows what he can expect!_ Professor Snape thought to himself.

Finding himself sufficiently calm to deal with his wayward student, he walked to the far corner of his office and brought the armless chair there to the center of the room. He seated himself and called Malfoy from the corner. The boy came to stand before him, eyes downcast.

"Look at me, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Snape waited until Malfoy's eyes met his own. "Knowing as you do that I do not tolerate disobedience from students in my House, what should you have done upon discovering that Potter and his friends planned to escort an illicit dragon to the top tower this evening?"

"I… I suppose I should have informed you or another professor, sir." Malfoy answered him in a small voice. The boy clearly knew he was in trouble, and what to expect.

"Yes, you should have. Had you followed that course of action, we would not be having this conversation. As it is, you have lost Slytherin twenty points, have been assigned detention, will be restricted to your dormitory for the next two weeks and will be receiving a sound thrashing before I escort you to your dormitory. Do you have anything else to say for yourself?"

Malfoy hung his head. "No, sir."

"Very well," Professor Snape nodded. "Lower your trousers and pants."

Malfoy's face flushed dark pink in humiliation. He brought shaky hands to the button of his trousers, unbuttoning and unzipping them slowly. He cast a pleading glance to the professor and was met with stony resistance. Hooking his fingers in the waistband of his trousers, he lowered them and his pants to his knees.

"Position yourself."

Malfoy awkwardly leaned across the professor's lap and squirmed against the hard thighs beneath him. Professor Snape shifted him into a more suitable position, wrapping an arm around the boy's waist. With an inaudible sound, he lifted his hand and brought it down firmly on the small behind before him.

_Smack!_ Malfoy gave a small yelp at the first swat, knowing more would soon follow. He really wished he'd remembered his first smacking from his professor in September before sneaking out of the common room tonight!

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_ Malfoy clenched his teeth, tears stinging his eyes as the palm of Professor Snape's hand firmly connected with his tender backside. Professor Snape seemed to have no real pattern as to where he landed the stinging wallops, but he allowed enough time between smacks for the pain to register before landing another.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_ "I do hope you will remember this next time you decide to sneak out past curfew, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Snape lectured as he spanked. "The rules we professors have in place are to keep you safe, not to ruin your fun."

"Owww! Y-yes, ouch!, sir." Malfoy cried. Hot tears stained his cheeks, which were dark pink with humiliation. He had forgotten just how _hard_ Professor Snape spanked!

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! _Malfoy's bottom felt like it was on fire, his chest heaved with the force of his tears, and he thought he might never sit again, but the professor was far from done. He lifted his right leg slightly and lowered his left, concentrating the next round of his smacks to Malfoy's sensitive, and previously untouched, sit-spots, insuring that his student would feel the stinging pain from this smacking every time he sat the next day.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_ The swats to his sit-spot caused Malfoy's tears to increase; he gripped the leg of the chair, fighting not to reach back and block the punishing hand of his Housemaster. He knew he couldn't take much more.

"P-profe—OWW! Professor, p-please! I'm s-s-sorry! I w-won't sne-OW!-sneak out any-any-anymore!!" Malfoy pleaded, falling limp across Professor Snape's lap and giving in to his tears.

Professor Snape landed four more stinging wallops, two to each of Malfoy's thighs, before ending the spanking. The hand that had previously been relentlessly smacking his bottom now moved to gently rub Malfoy's back as the professor waited for the boy's tears to subside. When his tears had calmed to just hiccoughs, he lifted the boy from his lap to stand in front of him. Malfoy redressed, yelping as he pulled up his pants and trousers. His bottom was throbbing; sitting would not be comfortable for the foreseeable future. Professor Snape gave him a handkerchief and he hastily dried the tears from his eyes and cheeks before handing it back.

"I'm sorry, Professor, really." Malfoy said in a soft, rough whisper.

"I'm quite sure you are; nevertheless, you have been punished and it is now over – except, of course, for the detention you still must serve for Professor McGonagall." Professor Snape replied. "Are you ready to return to your dormitory?"

Malfoy nodded, "Yes, sir."

Professor Snape escorted him to the entrance to the common room. "Straight to your dormitory, Mr. Malfoy, and to bed. Do not forget your restriction. Aside from classes and meals, you are not to leave your dormitory without my express permission for the next two weeks. The Prefects will inform me if you break restriction, and if I find out that you have, you will be right back in my office. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Professor."

Professor Snape gave the password and watched the boy scamper into the common room and up to his dormitory. He cast a glance around the common room, making sure all of his little snakes were in bed, before heading back towards his quarters. It was nearly two o'clock in the morning before he was asleep, and he pitied the third year Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw class he had first thing in the morning.


End file.
